Musical Shuffle
by LorMenari
Summary: 10 songs...10 drabbles....Twilight :D...Jake, Alice, Emmett, Bella POV's


**Having some writers block so I decided to do one of these to loosen me up! Hope you like

* * *

**

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

* * *

"Stay" - Jodeci

I told her I never wanted to see her again. I didn't mean it. But I was so mad. How could she chose the leech over me? Wasn't I good enough. I left her on her porch. She was crying and I was literally hurting from that. That's it I have to go to her window.

"Bella?" I said as I jumped through.

"J-Jake?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"I-I'm sorry too."

"Where are you going off to?"

"To the Cullen's."

This stung me like a thousand knives. I came all this way and she was just going back to her beloved blood sucker.

"Bella....stay."

"Oh, Jake."

She came over closer to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bells...we can be more than just friends. Please...stay?"

My arms were wrapped tightly around her and all I could think about was how much I loved the woman in my arms. I kissed her forehead as she sobbed into my shoulder. I know it was killing her. I know being pulled into two different directions was breaking her. But, I couldn't let her go. I needed her so bad. There was nothing more that would make my life complete. Just her.

"Stay with me?"

* * * * *

"Take a Bow" - Rhianna

He fooled me. It was all just an act. He left me here. He told me he didn't love me anymore. How could I have ever believed him when he said forever? That was a mistake on my part. And then he came back. He was apologizing and begging and I couldn't stand it.

"I'm done, Edward."

"Bella...beautiful Bella...how can you say that? I thought we loved each other?"

"I can't do it again. You left again."

"I love you, Bella. You are the only one who has my heart. Believe that."

"Why? Why did you feel the need to leave me again. I don't deserve it. Jake doesn't deserve to have to put me together again. He doesn't deserve to love me when I love someone else. It kills him. And you just keep leaving. Goodbye."

* * * * *

"Put A Girl In It" - Brooks & Dunn

"Like my new truck, Bella?"

"It's so awesome."

"Thanks...want to ride?"

"Sure!"

My dad always says there is nothing more precious than love. And before I met Bella I didn't understand what he meant. But now, I realize that without her, nothing would mean anything to me. I could have all the money in the world and I wouldn't be happy. She is the most important thing to me.

"Having fun?"

"This is awesome!"

"Good. It's better when you are here."

She blushed and kissed my cheek before going back to the thrill of off-roading in my new truck. And I knew in that moment that she was going to be in my life forever. She just had to be.

* * * * *

"I Wonder" - Diffuser

I wonder if he ever thought about me. And why did he leave me? Did he find someone else? Was he out there right now with a beautiful vampire?

He means the world to me.

Why am I just staring into my coffee. It's 6 a.m. but I can't do it. I can't motivate myself to get ready for school.

I wish he would come back. We could start over. Everything would be all right. I loved him with everything I had. Yet, he still left. Didn't he know how much I loved him? I still love him. He wouldn't have to apologize or anything. He'd just have to show up and it would be okay. It would be alright. I could live again if he just showed.

* * * * *

"Lean on Me" - Club Nouveau

I knew that Edward had left her. I didn't know why. I just know that his father got an offer from a hospital in Las Angeles or something and they left. And when he said goodbye he left her in the woods. It angered me but I had to be there for Bella. I would be her shoulder to cry on. I would be her friend and I would help her keep going. I know one day I will need someone like that and I hope she would be there for me.

"Hey Jake. I brought some cookies. Want one?"

I was definitely helping her. She didn't look quite as frail as before. Her color was coming back too. When she first showed up, she looked like a corpse.

"Sure, sure."

She smiled at me and handed me a cookie.

"Bells...you know I'll always be here for you, right? I'll never hurt you."

"I know Jake."

"And I want to know if you'll always be there for me?"

"Of course. No matter what. I'm right here. We can get through anything. Just you and me."

I smiled and continued working on my car. She sat on the bench and we were in companionable silence. I liked healing her.

* * * * *

"Best I Ever Had" - Gary Allen

She married him today. And I felt like my heart was going to explode. I was there and I came back for her stupid wedding. She wanted her best man.

It's not so bad....she was only the best I ever had. But she didn't want me like I wanted her.

She showed up and became my life. Even when all the things happened and I thought I was a monster, she stayed by my side. I fought to let her stay in my world. And look what happened? She chose him over me.

It's going to take time for me to be better. I had ran before....I ran and I ran....but I came back. Why did I come back? It broke me. Completely and utterly broke me. Would I ever heal?

He left her. I fixed her. And he came back and she just went to him.

Every where I look I see her. The beach, my house, the garage...I can't even get away from the ghost of her. I'm haunted by her memory.

* * * * *

"You Picked Me" - A Fine Frenzy

I can't believe he actually wanted me. Out of all the girls, he chose me. I can't believe I was the one he chose. I wasn't worthy of the spectacular immortal standing next to me, holding my hand. But he picked me. I knew Jessica was jealous and most of the kids at school were confused. He didn't date. But he dated me. I was the one he wanted. The one he wanted forever. What did I do to deserve such an amazing man?

I figured he would get bored with me or just overlook me altogether. But he didn't. He wanted me and he fought for me. I stood out to him...true it was mainly because of my obvious brain malfunction and him not being able to read my thoughts. And there was the whole thing with my blood. I am his singer but he ignored it because he fell in love.

I was the luckiest girl in the world. I thoroughly believed that.

* * * * *

"I Love College" - Asher Roth

I was in college again. It was my favorite time. High school wasn't fun enough for me.

I went to a party last night. He was crazy! I danced my butt off...Rosalie wouldn't let me get that girl naked like everyone dared me to. I love that I can do this for the rest of my life.

I was awesome at beer pong. I mean, I had to force back the alcohol, but it was awesome when I could make it and not get drunk. The kids always looked at me like some kind of hero. And they loved my Rosalie. They thought she was the hottest girl they had ever seen. They were right. And they knew better than to hit on her. I mean, look at me, I'm huge.

And it got better when we became upperclassmen. I would always dare the freshmen to do something stupid and they would always do it. Stupid humans. And it was hilarious! Rosalie even got a laugh from some of their crazy antics.

I went to class some. I already had many degrees so it's not like I needed to. In the next couple of years I get to do it all over again! Man...I love college!

* * * * *

"I Knew I Loved You" - Savage Garden

I was looking for him. I knew we would be together. I knew he was my one true mate. He was my best friend and the one person I could be my complete self with. I saw it. It was my talent. He might think I'm crazy when I randomly walk up to him and tell him but he would accept it.

And then he walked into that diner and it was love. I would be with him forever. No matter what happened. I also knew that I had to change him. I had to make him stop hating himself.

I was now complete. We would be together forever. We would never be lonely again.

* * * * *

"The Hardest Thing" - 98 Degrees

I shouldn't be here. We both knew that. Edward was hunting. I shouldn't be here with Jacob. And I had to do it. I had to lie.

"I don't love you," I told him.

It was the hardest thing I have ever done. But how could I do that to Edward. How could I abandon him.

"You do, Bella."

"No...I don't..."

I turned to walk away all the while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Bells...I know you do. I know it..."

He had a few tears trickling down his face and it killed me. But I had to show no emotion. I had to pretend I didn't love him. It wasn't fair to Edward. It wasn't fair to Jacob either. I made a promise to Edward. I was engaged to him and he deserved better.

"I...no. Jake...I love you as a friend. Not anything more."

He put his head in his hands. I knew he'd probably break down as soon as I was gone. And honestly I would too.

"Bells...please?"

"Sorry. Goodbye."

I left him. I walked out of his house and to my car. And I broke down.

* * *

**Hope you likedi it!**


End file.
